Obsession with the Mudblood Princess
by Bronzed.Snake
Summary: Draco is obsessive over our Hermione. He wants to have her and he will stop at nothing to satisfy his cravings. Mental break Draco. 6th Year. TRIGGER WARNING: rape, non-consent, obsession, stalking


A/N. So…wow! This got dark. Draco is pretty obsessive over our Hermione. TRIGGER WARNING: rape, non-consent, obsession, stalking

He hated himself for a lot of things; being unable to save his mother, being scared of his father, and even being unable to complete his task in a timely manner. But most of all, he hated himself for the way he was stuck on _her_. The mudblood. The one person who shouldn't have any magical ability, who was literally worth less than the dirt on the bottom of his shoe. But he was stuck on her.

He was stuck on those damn curls, wondering how it would feel to yank them back. Or her fucking neck, always arched back in a laugh at the two buffoons beside her. Draco spooned some meat pie into his mouth, at the same time she did, wondering how her tiny tongue darting out to clean the spoon would feel on him.

Theodore Nott shuffled in his seat next to him, bumping Draco's attention away. He could still feel his growing arousal straining in his robes. Sneering, he turned to his fellow Slytherin.

"Watch yourself, Nott."

"Sorry mate…" he leaned in to Draco's space and started to whisper. "..fucking Greengrass is trying to get me to leave dinner early. She's a wildcat that one. Insatiable."

The Greengrass in question was Astoria, sending sly looks Theo's way with the occasional flicker of her wand. Draco refocused as Theo's words continued.

"She bloody had me tie her up, and 'give it to her no matter what she said' her words, not mine. Never thought I'd be into it given the fuck all insanity of the revels, but when it's a willing witch…" He trailed off, pausing before jumping out of his seat. Draco watched as he disappeared, followed shortly after by Astoria. He resumed staring at the princess of Gryffindor. Merlin, did Draco hate himself.

Weeks blurred as Draco's lust toward her grew. He needed to get her alone, but it seemed she never went anywhere without her side kicks. It wasn't until a late night, strolling back from the astronomy tower, that he found her alone. She was leaving the library, a potions textbook under her arms as she struggled to bind her hair using a quill. Draco scoffed, getting her attention.

"Malfoy!" She glared at him. He smirked, sauntering towards her. Hermione shuffled back, thrusting the book between them. Draco continued pressing closer until he felt the cold of the book through his robes. "What are you doing? Get off."

"Mudblood." His nimble fingers gripped her chin, forcing her defiant eyes onto his own.

"Your taunts are getting old, ferret."

His grip tightened, pinching the skin by her chin. "You Gryffindors are always so recklessly brave." He released her face, trailing his fingers to the quill, nearly bent out of shape from the strength of her curls. With surprising grace, he removed it without it catching, and her curls tumbled around her shoulders. Hermione pushed the textbook outward, trying to create space between them.

"Keep your hair out. It looks like less of a bird's nest." Then he left. Hermione stood frozen a minute too long as she tried to process what had happened, for when she looked back up in the corridor, he was gone, and she was alone.

Draco had rushed back to his dorms, sealing the curtains around his bed with a strong silencing and privacy spell. He normally graceful fingers fumbled as he yanked down his slacks and briefs in one go. Laying back, he let his hands do the work. He fell in a fitful sleep, minutes later.

The next morning, the Slytherin sat eating breakfast, a haughty and smug look on his face. Not even Crabbe's bumbling idiocy could anger him. For there, sitting just across the Great Hall was one Gryffindor princess with her curls out of her traditional bird nest formation. Instead, it was resting on her shoulders.

Another month passed, but Draco noticed as he found himself peering at the mudblood, she was staring right back. A small smirk passed his lips as he thought of how he must be consuming her thoughts. He'd make his move, the next time he caught her alone.

It was a Thursday night. He was coming from the Room of Requirement and she, as always, was being scurried out of the library by Madame Pince. Draco slinked into the shadows, following her as she started towards Gryffindor tower. It was as she passed a dark alcove, protected by a heavy drape, that his pales hands found grip on her arms, yanking her to stand between the wall and himself. Draco suppressed a groan as a gasp escaped her mouth into his palm.

His grey eyes were barely visible in the dark alcove. Hermione blinked rapidly, trying to acclimate to the darkness. As she finally recognized Draco she relaxed a fraction before tensing again.

"mmp…fffa…eee." His fingers pulled back a bit, but before she could speak, a silencing spell wrapped around the alcove, along with a notice-me-not spell. "What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"I'm going to fuck you, mudblood."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione shoved her hands against his chest, but he didn't move. "Get away!"

Draco's hands shot up, lacing his fingers with hers as he pinned her to the stone wall. He bent closer, his lips drawing goosebumps on her neck.

"I know you've been thinking of me, mudblood. You even wore your hair down for me."

"I always wear my hair down, Malfoy. Let me go!"

Draco spun her, using one hand to hold her hands behind her back and the other to slide between her stomach and the stone wall. He leaned close, peppering kisses on her neck. His palm slid up, dragging her shirt out of her skirt.

"You're nothing but a filthy, mudblood. I'm about to give you the best fucking you'll ever be able to get." Hermione whimpered, arching into the wall. Draco smiled, she was beginning to enjoy it, and would be begging him soon.

He palmed her breast, squeezing the milky globes. He pressed harder against her, his fingers moving to unbutton her shirt. Out of frustration, he ripped it open, buttons scattering along the floor.

"You're a filthy. Fucking. Mudblood." He thrusted his hips against her, rubbing his arousal into her pert bum. With a flick of his wand, Draco secured her hands onto the wall in front her, freeing his other hand to start fondling her breast. He squeezed them hard, pushing them up.

"Please Malfoy!" Hermione was whimpering.

"See? I knew you'd enjoy this. You're nothing but a whore, begging for the cocks of purebloods. You wear these push up bras, trying to entice us." He unclipped the bra, her heavy breasts now hanging. Draco slapped one, then the other, harder and harder until they were red.

"Look at what I've done to my mudblood princess." With surprising care, Draco soothed her nipples, his tongue tracing them in cool saliva. He popped one into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue until they were in stiff peaks.

"Can you feel me? You make my cock so hard." He rubbed against her. "Now let's see if the princess is ready to play."

His fingers trailed down, quickly yanking her skirt down to her knees. Her pert bum was covered in white cotton panties. So innocent. So filthy.

_SMACK!_ Hermione jumped, crying out as his hand squeezed one of her cheeks tightly. "Malfoy, please!" Her hands were stuck, she couldn't even try to move.

"Please? You want me to give it to you now, you dirty slut?" He chuckled, bringing a hand to her front, pressing against her through the underwear. "Let's see how wet you are first."

His fingers trailed to her thigh, lifting the underwear only to let it snap back into place. He teased her a few minutes before sliding his hand towards her warmth.

"Ohhh, mudblood." He groaned. "You're soaking wet for me." His fingers probed, flicking her clit back and forth. Hermione gasped, crying as her body betrayed her. She could feel as he slid down towards her entrance, gently pressing until one digit was being squeezed by her heat.

His hips began rocking against hers again, his hardness pressing into her cheeks. Hermione had tears running down her face, which he kissed away.

"Shhh, feel that? As I rock into you, you rock onto my finger. I can feel you squeezing, begging for more." Draco thrust hard, feeling her slide all the way down his finger until his palm was flat against her pelvic bone. "Good girl, squeeze my finger. Now, I'm going to give you what you want."

Draco adjusted them, using his wand to place her hands just a bit above waist level. He bent her, locking her legs in a spread formation, her head pressed against the wall. Unbuckling his belt, he didn't notice her shaking or crying out. Ripping her panties to the side, he used his other hand to guide himself to her entrance. He leaned over, his hands lacing over her fingers.

"Ready, you mudblood slut? Ready to take the purest cock you're ever going to get?" Hermione whimpered. Draco smiled. Then he thrust into her, feeling a flimsy barrier break as he squeezed into her. He closed his eyes, groaning as he finally fulfilled all of his thoughts from the last few months.

"So fucking tight. You were a virgin mudblood." He thrust harder. "So, honored to have my pure cock taking your innocence."

Draco pushed a few more times, Hermione's body bumping back and forth as he pounded her into the wall. Groaning, the first loud sound that had escaped Draco, he released his load into her. Hermione sniffled, feeling his member twitch inside her.

He pulled out slowly, feeling her muscles beg him back into her. Tucking himself back into his pants, Draco waved his wand, releasing the Gryffindor from her restraints. She held herself for a minute before collapsing to the ground. Grabbing her hair, he tilted her head up.

"I'll see you soon, my mudblood princess."


End file.
